


Outlaw

by peerolls



Category: Lupus - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peerolls/pseuds/peerolls
Summary: The backstory of an unfortunate wolf named storm who will soon be alpha of a pack of many.





	1. Faded memories

He was conceived in a pack some time in the past named Kerni. He will before long be named the fugitive of the pack. Brought into the world under a day of extraordinary revile. Or then again for short in the downpour on an incredible turbulent night. A mother wolf held her pups firmly in the nursery cave. Looking past the sound of the shower against the ground. 

From the chortles of the downpour there was an outline. The night made it difficult to perceive this wolf however none the less the mother wolf wasn't very interested.It was littler and increasingly teenaged estimated. She laid her head on her paws and gazed toward the shadow. The dull wolf put his paws inside the refuge. "Staying away?" The dull wolf articulated. "Mhm I'm not getting wet you ought to do likewise." She snapped back. 

The dull wolf chuckled."Too late." He shook his hide to wash off the entrance water on him. The mother shook her head in disgust."How net Hayai! I'll have you realize I'll tell your mom about your conduct." She twisted her tail around her puppies to square them. Hayai snickered and sat where he was. "What's their names?" The wolf asked turning his head somewhat. 

"This one is Cyclone,Jet,and… ."The mother trailed off. One little guy was route greater than different puppies substantially more emulating to the mother herself. She huffed and delayed for a second before Hayai saying."Whoa that one looks enormous and alarming!" The mother woke up and gave Hayai a cumbersome look."That's Storm… " 

The minor bigger dark pup yawned going on the defensive. Extending himself made him uncover his threatening paws. 

This was him. Brimming with Overawe.


	2. Adored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another day in Kerni Storm is feeling upset when his father abuses him. That's when Hayai shows him that he's special.

Storm ran out of the cave energized for what to do straightaway. He was still youthful and unpracticed his hyperness didnt truly trouble different wolves around him. He scanned around for a tail to pursue and investigate. "Try not to go excessively far dear!" His mom's words twirl around his head. Be that as it may, he truly was a thrill seeker and searched for mother "perilous" activities. 

He took a gander at the meat heap which was copious of newly gotten prey. Her played with the cadaver of a dead fox for a spell until a shadow lingered over his head. "What did we say about playing with your nourishment." An agonizing voice blew through his ear. Tempest pivoted to see it was his father. He was constantly scared of his father for the most part in view of the things he did to him. 

His dad would hit him and just him. He would chomp and bother at the poor little guy. He didn't know better. He was only a puppy. His father picked Storm by his scruff and moved him aside. Making him hammer onto the ground hard. He whimpered and had a go at limping ceaselessly from his dad planning to escape from him. 

He remained by a split between 2 caves. It was calm yet the inhale of another animal was in there. Storm felt uncomfortable yet he wasn't apprehensive in any way. "I saw what your dad did to you." A voice murmured from the shadows. "I sympathize with your torment minimal one." Storm panted at the idea of this. Was this actually a pack where he had a place in? A spot to simply be tossed aside like trash? 

"I also wish I could change back my slip-ups I did for a spell prior." The wolf began to show up increasingly out of the shadows. "In any case, it's nothing progressively then just lies that creep on you like rodents to raspberries." Storm began shuddering. He was beginning to fear its truth. The little guy before long ran off into the forested areas to flee. 

What he foul up. For what reason was he such a weight. The voice started once more."We are simply untouchables arent we?" "I'm pathetic...they don't love me… "Storm recited unfortunately. The wolf show up again and sat alongside him twisting his tail around his flank. Tempest admired see it was the wolf he could recall visiting him regularly as an infant. It was Hayai. 

"What did they do to you?" He asked unobtrusively. Hayai reluctantly overlooked the inquiry and hung his head down. "Did they beat you?" Storm mumbled. Hayai grasped his tail more against Storm."Well allows simply state my dad wasn't pleasant either. "Storm looked down at his paws." I wish somebody adored me." 

Silence. 

"I love you." Hayai articulated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...Hayai is what you think he is. Yes he's a pedo the age gap between storm and Hayai right now is pup and young adult or 18 in human years and storm is like a child. 
> 
> Why would storm base his pack off of a pedo you ask.
> 
> Well u better find out lmao


End file.
